The Division of Oral Health (DOH), CDC operates the Data Resource Center (DRC). The DRC collects and collates existing, relevant data from state and national databases related to oral health, archives and makes available documentation for these data, organizes and conducts analyses, disseminates findings through electronic and other methods, assists current and potential users of the data, and handles numerous other appropriate tasks, as directed.